guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Famine
Quoted from the article: "Damage caused by Famine is not assigned to the owner of the spirit. This is believed by some to be a bug, since damage caused by Edge of Extinction is assigned to the owner of the spirit." What do we mean by "damage assignment"? I would guess that damage assigned to a player would be displayed as yellow numbers on the screen for that player and/or would include that player in the experience distribution when the kill is finally made. However, the two aspects does not seem to be tightly connected. My observations: * The damage caused by minions are always displayed on the MM's screen, but the MM does not always gain XP from the kills made by the minions. The MM may not gain XP if xe has been standing idle and has not been attacking the foes. Note that I observed this only when I were going solo MM. My guess is, in this case, player's party (of one) is not considered to have contributed to the kill and the XP is rewarded (lost) to the NPCs (the minions) * The damage caused by EoE is never displayed on a Ranger's screen as numbers. I dunno if this damage marks xis contribution to the kill, though. A solo grawl bomber would know the answer to that. --Ishmaeel 04:15, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :Removed that note. Also, I removed the notes about debilitating and sympathetic, since saying "bring energy denial!" seems a little obvious. --68.142.14.39 16:36, 14 August 2006 (CDT) ::Combos well with spirit shackles vs. Warriors! Like spiteful spirit but with energy denial. Kamahl 16:50, 8 September 2006 (CDT) :::Sympathetic/Ancestor's Visage too :) User:Foo has a R/Me build for that — Skuld 16:59, 8 September 2006 (CDT) ::::It's in the bottem of the atricle. can kill smiters faster them ss :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:41, 9 September 2006 (CDT) What happens if your target has 0 energy already (Lets say by wither and malaise). If you use something like energy burn on them, will they take damage? :No. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:24, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::I did some tests on this a while back, with a friendly mesmer. You DO need to have some energy, but you don't need to have one. We're not sure how much energy you need, but I'm guessing half or a third of a point. --87.113.19.51 03:52, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::If it was that much, then Sympathetic Visage/Ancestor's Visage wouldn't be nearly as effective in combination, as surrounding enemies wouldn't reach the threshold in-between the frequent triggers. But, I can only speculate on the mechanics behind "reaching zero" and having energy.--Ender A 06:33, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::::I remember VERY long ago, while having a wammo and fighting my first mergoyles (who have Spirit Shackles), that when I reached 0 energy, Mind Whack stopped dealing any damage, because I didnt get off 0 energy (since 2 energy regen is not enough to get 1 energy). My theory is thus, that when you go from to 0, where energy level =<1, you will take damage. Spirit Shackles agianst my wammo would be 1>energy minus five => 0 energy, but take no damage because only when you go from to 0, where energy level =<1, you will take damage. Anyone cares to test? namnatulco 15:56, 22 February 2007 (CST) :::::Tested with guildie, without ias buff, mind whack did damage. With ias buff (frenzy, so hit each 0,67 sec) it also did. My theory is thus wrong.namnatulco 16:15, 22 February 2007 (CST) What happens if you use this in conjunction with Ether Lord on a warrior? Would it constantly damage them or would the warriors get negative energy and 1 hit of damage? -Hesus :Constant - 30s... Caramel Ni 17:13, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::No, they'll take damage once and be sitting at 0 energy. --Fyren 18:53, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::: *notices an entertaining use for Power Return* yeah i'm going to be annoying some warriors in ra... Seraphfamily 19:06, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Hard This is one of the hardest elites to cap. I could either do more than half the mission or go through some mobs to get it. Shark Ranger Guy 23:22, 2 October 2007 (UTC)Shark Ranger Guy :And the mobs aren't hard considering you've got celestial skills. It's more tedious than hard work to capture it. --Kale Ironfist 23:55, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Yes but how many times do u see groups going to cap Famine?Shark Ranger Guy 00:39, 3 October 2007 (UTC)Shark Ranger Guy true....Wyvern Stonehead 21:53, 3 October 2007 (UTC)Wyvern Stonehead ::How does number of groups going to capture it equate to hard? Doesn't that mean anyone who's interested in capturing it can quite easily do it? --Kale Ironfist 00:18, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::Frankly, it isn't very hard to cap, just annoying, and you don't see people looking to cap it because it sucks and the only point of getting it is for Skill Hunter --Gimmethegepgun 00:20, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Also two-man smite farming teams in DoA and such.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 00:39, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Gimmie does have a point...it is extremely annoying(and pretty useless). And Kale, If ur group inst smart they can be killed very quickly by the eles,so having a good group of people is important. And my celestial skill sucks, and henchmen use theirs in a few seconds after getting in a fight, heroes can't use them....so real people is the way to go.Shark Ranger Guy 19:18, 4 October 2007 (UTC)Shark Ranger Guy you can just get this at tanahkai temple mission or whatev, much easier. [[User:Uberxman1028|'Uberxman1028''']] 02:48, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Explorable I get a Generated Javascrip (white page with text) when I click on the Raisu Palace Explorable link... what is wrong ??? Big Bow 03:02, 18 May 2008 (UTC)